


Let the Dice Roll

by gracefulbirb



Series: Chess with Dice [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier doesn't deserve this, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, actually has lots of plot, this is not oc centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: After Sharon Xavier unexpectedly has another child when Charles is 15, life takes a new turn around the corner, many things remaining the same, and many things changing.But frankly, Charles still ends up on the beach in Cuba bleeding out.And Charles still doesn't have the nerve to confess to Erik.~~~~Take a dip into the Xavier life, laugh, cry and look into the life of Charles Xavier.Buckle up, it's not a smooth ride.~~~~.{Not OC centric} {Has a lot of plot} {Mostly Charles Centric} {Not a comedy} {Actually has a proper plotline} {Cherik Fic} {Featuring the Original X-Men} {And the future gen. too}
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character, Charles Xavier & Sharon Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Peter Maximoff/Original Character, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Series: Chess with Dice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Let the Dice Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Like I have said before, this is not an OC-centric story nor is it completely based off romance. It's not going to be a completely happy story with character deaths and lots of plot!  
> Canon will be screwed around with, for example, Sharon Xavier is not a mean mother, just a little cold and as a result, Charles is a little brighter and nicer to be around.

Charles Xavier was a great number of things, however, being spoilt or obnoxious was not one of them. He had grown up to be quite the perfect little boy, a spitting image of Sharon and Brian Xavier, his mother and late father.

However, with one big difference, he could hear minds. He’d been affected by this strange “gift” or "disease" as his father called it, at the tender age of eight, puzzling both his father and mother when he suddenly started hearing voices. It was only a few months later did he realize he’d been hearing the thoughts of people.

It was unbearable, causing him headaches, incredible amounts of stress and making him unable to function normally.

Brian Xavier, who cared deeply about Charles, was extremely concerned and fussed over Charles a lot. He had Charles pulled out of school while trying to find a “cure” to this “disease” that Charles had seemingly developed however Brian never got the chance, dying during an accident in the lab he worked in shortly after.

Sharon Xavier, however, wasn’t the best mother (and frankly she didn’t try too hard) and Brian’s death had only made her a “worse” mother. She’d never been very good with people, including her own son. She was working almost all around the clock and was up to her knees in meetings which meant she had very little time to mourn or to spend time with her young grieving and hurting son. However, this didn’t mean Charles and she had a poor relationship, it was just a little distant.

Sharon, by nature had always been hard working and cold, one of the key factors that drew Brian Xavier to her. Brian had always been rather optimistic and cheerful, and Sharon was like his polar opposite. While their relationship wasn’t full of passionate sparks, it was mutual and strong. After Brian passed away, Sharon didn’t understand how to cope with her own grief as well as her young, eight-year-old son. Instead, she neglected him, putting him in the maids’ care.

Charles, used to his mother’s coldness, but unused to being left alone, became rather attention starved. Brian Xavier had been a devoted and doting father to Charles and his death had a serious impact on Charles.

It was through Charles’ grief that he started to gain some sort of rein on his abilities. He was soon able to direct his voice or thoughts onto people, and occasionally even was able to block off all the thoughts of those around him.

* * *

It was when Charles turned ten that he met Raven, although very much by accident. He’d awoken in the middle of the night, sensing an unfamiliar mind in the manor. He’d resisted the urge in calling for the maids or his mother and instead hurried down to the kitchen where the intrusion came from, with a baseball bat.

He’d been startled beyond belief when he saw his mother, _smiling_ and offering to _make_ a hot chocolate. To be frank, Charles had never felt something so _wrong_ in his life. The thoughts that came off his supposed “mother” were startling and unfamiliar.

_“I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten for days. Can’t this boy leave me in peace? He’s scaring me. I don’t want to be caught. I don’t want to be beaten up again.”_

Charles’ eyes widened and he felt slightly confused at the young voice who voiced the thoughts from this “imposter of his mother”.

 _“Hey,”_ he thought gently, projecting his thoughts onto his “mother’s” mind. “ _Are you special? Like me? How come you look like my mother_?”

He saw her eyes widen and was flabbergasted as his “mother” morphed and flickered into a young girl, bright blue, with amber eyes and red hair. He noted she didn’t look in best of health and looked terribly young, even younger than himself.

“Incredible,” he muttered, awed.

“You’re… you’re not disgusted?” the blue girl said, surprised although her body was tensed, ready to run at any given moment.

“No!” Charles basically shouted before leveling his voice. “I’d never, I’m just amazed. I thought I was the only one out there with these gifts. You’re alone, right? You don’t have anywhere to live, and you go around looking for food?”

The girl nodded, looking confused.

“Stay with me then, I can promise you will never go hungry,” he said smiling before he realized something. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Charles, Charles Xavier, at your service,” he said, smiling as he lifted his hand up for her to shake.

“Raven,” the girl said simply. “My name’s Raven.” She took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Beautiful name,” he complimented, smiling at her. “So, you’ll stay won’t you, Raven? I’m sure mother won’t mind, in fact, you can share everything I have, you could be my _sister._ ”

Charles cheered internally as he saw Raven’s posture loosen and her thoughts were practically dancing in glee.

“You’re serious right? You’re not going to kick me out when you get bored?” she asked eagerly, starting to become slightly excited, rocking on her heels, much like any other child. Charles could only assume she was about eight, around two years younger than him.

“Yes,” Charles confirmed, nodding his head quickly. “I promise.”

Raven grinned again at him, taking his right hand from his side and squeezing it.

“I’d like that very much, _brother,_ ” she said, smiling.

Charles couldn’t stop himself from grinning back.

* * *

Sharon, bless her soul, had managed to keep her face neutral and calm when Charles showed up to breakfast with a blue _naked_ child in hand.

“Mother,” he’d said firmly, “This is Raven.”

Sharon had nodded, her gut telling her that this conversation was going to be a tough one.

“I’d like you to adopt her as my sister,” Charles continued on, as if nothing was wrong with what he’d just said. Sharon tried to keep herself calm, although her knuckles turned white as she grasped her fork.

“Hello Mrs Xavier,” the blue girl, deemed “Raven” said to her shyly, waving. Sharon could already see how she subtly lent towards Charles and how her son had moved himself slightly in front of her, protecting her.

Sharon frowned, knowing Charles could probably hear her thoughts. The boy even had the nerves to grin cheekily at her when she had thought that, proving her right.

“Well,” she said, leaning forward in her chair. “You’d never let me say no, would you Charles?”

Sharon was no telepath, but even she could tell both the children were overjoyed.

“Really? Thank you,” Charles said formerly but his tone was excited and pleased. He must have said something to Raven as well, as the little girl started jumping up and down and chattering quickly.

“But please,” Sharon said, pressing her fingers to her forehead. “Get her some clothes.”

Charles’ mouth dropped open rather comically, as if only just realizing.

“Oh, my days,” he muttered, sounding shocked. “Come on Raven, you can wear my old clothes for now," he called, pulling the little blue girl behind him as they burst out the room. Sharon watched the two children fade into little specks of black and blue as they ran up the stairs.

A small fond smile played at her lips; she was glad she’d been able to make Charles happy. At least for a while.

 _I missed that smile Charles made when he was excited_ , Sharon pondered. _It looks a bit like Brian’s,_ she thought, before suddenly realising, _where did Charles find that blue child?_

She shot up from her chair after that sudden realization and ran after them.

“Charles?” she called. “Where _did_ you find Raven?”

* * *

__“Raven, Raven!” eleven-year-old Charles Xavier called, grinning like a mad man, running up to his foster sister who had been in the process of stacking cards.

Nine-years-old and grumpy Raven turned away, looking annoyed at being interrupted. She put her arms on her hips.

“What do you want Charles?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

Charles stuck his tongue out at her although the smile hadn’t left his face. Every time he saw Raven, he’d always feel elated about how far they’d come since he’d met her last year.

“Mother isn’t getting married to Mr Marko,” Charles blabbered to Raven, looking ecstatic. “I told mother all about Mr Marko’s plans on taking the Xavier fortune. She didn’t believe me at first, of course, but after I showed her proof, she cancelled the marriage.”

Raven rolled her eyes again, her golden curls bouncing slightly as she huffed.

“Is that it? Can you go now?” she asked haughtily. Charles noted she wasn’t in her natural form but in her blonde form.

“Fine,” Charles huffed before pausing as he was about to leave the room. “You should be in your natural form more, you shouldn’t have to hide anything, Raven, you know that.”

Raven went silent again. Charles could hear her thoughts from where he stood.

 _I want to, but I feel like everyone gets a bit uncomfortable when I do,_ Raven projected at him, looking a little dismayed.

“No,” Charles burst out, looking startled. “That’s not true, Raven! You know it’s not true,” he said sounding aghast.

Raven’s image flickered, going back to her blue form. She walked over to Charles, taking one of his hands and squeezing it.

“Thanks Charles,” she said sincerely, projecting her thoughts clearly to him while beaming at him. “I love you.”

Charles smiled back at her, ruffling her hair.

“I love you too Raven,” he responded gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m glad Sharon isn’t marrying Mr Marko, he was always fishy, and he never looked very sincere,” Raven added suddenly. “He was always downright nasty. His son was really mean too. I only want _you_ as my brother.”

She gave Charles’ hand an affectionate squeeze.

“As your older brother, I’d never let _anything_ happen to you,” Charles said honestly, letting Raven feel his honesty. “I promise,” he continued, leaning down slightly to show his little finger to the younger girl.

“Pinky promise?” he asked, smiling at her.

Raven nodded, hooking her little finger with his.

“It’s a pinky promise,” she declared firmly, grinning at him.

“Also…” Charles trailed off, glancing down at her. “You should wear some clothes. Mother says its improper to walk around naked.”

Raven gave a little gasp, “Oh,” she said. “I forgot.”

Charles just ruffled her hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm actually in need of finding a beta and or/co writer.  
> If you're interested, please comment below or find me @gracefulbirb on tumblr.  
> http://gracefulbirb.tumblr.com/
> 
> Just some notes about the story, Sharon is NOT a mean mother, she just has a serious lack of social skills and cannot interact very well with people. However, due to Charles' powers appearing earlier than canon and therefore, Brian Xavier actually gets a chance to help Charles with his powers.  
> As a result of this, Charles isn't as aggressive towards Raven when he meets her and ends up taking a much kinder approach.  
> Charles also meets Raven two years earlier in this for purely plot reasons but because of this, he actually becomes much kinder but also stands up for himself more. The addition of Raven at a younger age also ends up influencing Sharon's choice in marrying Kurt Marko, Charles' (sometimes) abusive step-father and his (also) abusive stepson.  
> Sharon, most likely, feels as though having Charles and Raven is enough and when Charles tells Sharon about Kurt's plans on stealing the family fortune, she would believe him as he would have no reason to lie.  
> Sharon also naturally becomes less cold due to Raven and Charles' presence and becomes a better parent- although admittedly still not a very good one. 
> 
> And because Charles will never undergo any abuse from his step-family, Raven and he will most likely grow to more confident and less shy of their true selves. 
> 
> I'm not going to rant anymore, and leave you guys in peace!
> 
> And if you have read all my rambling, thank you very much for reading and I'll see you guys in the next update!


End file.
